Atsuko: Master of all Elements Chapter 1
by demuredinesh
Summary: This is a new story I'm embarking on. I would love if you guys put some comments if you would like the series to continue. If there is enough comments, I will publish chapter 2, which i have started upon. As long as there is one comment, I will post. I hope you guys have a great time reading this. It is a story revolving around Atsuko, the main protagonist, and his life.


"I'm coming _Shinyuu_! I will be there in a few seconds! Just wait for me ok!" I shouted out. "She always leaves me behind! She never seems to care for me! I want to become a great alchemist like her… She can even transmute without the transmutation circle! One day, I will show her that I am really good and can be a match for her! Maybe that's when she will finally like me," I muttered to myself as I ran to catch up with her.

Sidetrack: my name is Atsuko (Sparkling Water alchemist) and her name is Sumiye (Jade Angel alchemist). We have been best friends for nearly a year (I have a mega crush on her) and we have explored multiple forms of alchemy. Oh yeah, I nearly forgot; we are alchemists. Alchemy is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. It is done through three methods:

Comprehension - Understanding the inherent structure and properties of the atomic or molecular makeup of a particular material to be transmuted, including the flow and balance of potential and kinetic energy within.

Deconstruction - Using energy to break down the physical structure of the identified material into a more malleable state so as to be easily reshaped into a new form.

Reconstruction - Continuing the flow of energy so as to reform the material into a new shape.

So there you go, a simple basis of how alchemy works and what we do. Moving back to the story!

Finally, I caught up to her. "You never ever wait for me, don't you?" I said to her, pouting. That's when she said her most annoying phrase; "But, of course!" There was no reply to that. You just take it in and you move on. Pouting, I walked beside her. "What are we going to be doing?" I asked, like a child going on his first excursion trip. "Atsuko we are going on a trip to discover the philosopher's stone! It's extremely dangerous so I hope you have come prepared and I do hope you have practiced your skills!" she said and with that, she walked off. "No way! I have heard so much about the philosopher's stone! There could be no way we are going after it. The holder of that stone had near infinite power. It was a dream come true," I thought. "Coming _Shinyuu_!" I shouted at her and ran towards her. There, our journey began.

"We have been travelling for nearly 4 hours, _Shinyuu_! Can't we rest for a while at least? Like for maybe 10 minutes, not too long!" I pleaded with her. My legs were burning from the long distance that we walked. My breath was becoming shallower from the exhausting distance I was made to walk. That's when the coughing began. The wheezy cough escaped from my lungs. I was about to collapse soon. "Ok, we have arrived at our rest stop!" she exclaimed and started plotting the next day. Releasing the bag, I collapsed on the ground. "Did she even pay attention to what I was saying? Does she even care?" I thought. Brushing these thoughts aside, "Nah, we have been friends for so long and we have been so close" I muttered to myself. After catching a few breaths, I began setting up the place. Well tomorrow may be our last day together so might as well enjoy the present time together, right?

Sleep went by like a breeze. I woke up all excited for a new day. "Atsuko, are you ready? This is the moment we have all been waiting for. In just a few miles, we will be arriving at our destination. Be prepared! This is definitely going to be a challenging fight, to say the least. My hopes are that we can sneak past it, however, if we must, we have to face it," she said, looking into the far distance. Her hair flew behind her in waves. She never had looked as elegant as she was then. She looked confident and prepared… No wonder I had a huge crush on her! And so we set off to this dangerous and merciless place, with our hopes high. This would be a memorable experience I could tell my parents, or so I thought.

We arrived at the place. A huge cave mouth greeted us. Eerie voices within whispered and beckoned for us to enter. Our confidence at an all-time high, we were not afraid. Stepping into the cave, we met our first horrific sight. Just inside, ready for us, was a tree. It looked really old and withered. It looked about 300 years old. How has this tree survived so long? Why in such a dark place? Curiosity crept upon us. As we approached the tree we noticed something extremely uncanny. A revolting scent emitted from it. Upon closer inspection, we realized it was made up of solely bodies. Many of them had fear in their eyes just moments before their death. Some of them were disfigured completely. Looking away, we decided to continue on our quest. Nothing was going to stop us from getting this philosopher's stone. After roughly ten minutes, we had arrived at a huge 'room' within the cave. That's when we realized we were not alone now.

"Who dares venture into the territory of the great demon himself?" a voice grumbled. A figure leapt from the balcony above. It was a masterpiece created by Satan himself. The face was morphed into your worst fears. His body was toned and scars marked his body everywhere. His smile was one that would frighten even the bravest warriors. The stench of death wafted from his body, creating an aura of invincibility around him. "Some of the greatest warriors have tried killing me and none have succeeded. Why do you two believe that you can defeat me?" asked the demon curiously. "All we need is the philosopher's stone! It would be really nice if you could give it to us. We can then escape all the fighting and the 'you losing your life' part," Sumiye said calmly. She looked up and stared the demon straight into the eyes. "Don't you know who I am? I am the one and only Sumiye, the Jade Angel alchemist!" she shouted. With that, she slammed the ground and jade spikes flew straight for the demon. The demon was surrounded entirely. Well this was going to be a short-lived anti-climatic fight! As the spikes were about to reach him, a large pulse beam emitted from him. The jade spikes were instantly vaporized. "You really think that is going to defeat me? Countless number of people have ventured into this lair, looking for my philosopher's stone. You really thought a few meager spikes was going to stop me!" it whispered menacingly. " I am Phenex, controller of all elements and incarnation of death! You dare challenge me, you puny alchemist!" he bellowed. A stone wall erupted around us, forcing us into an arena he created. There was no escape…

Within a few moments, we were in an intense battle where no mistakes could be made. Phenex was out of our league. He could easily stop anything we threw at him. We were slowly draining him, then, it happened. "Enough!" Phelex shouted before unleashing a circle of fire that surrounded Sumiye. "No, she can't die! Not like this!" With all my strength, I summoned a wave of water that surrounded her. Now it was just Phelex vs. me; a battle of wills. "I'm not giving up just yet" I yelled. After a few minutes of battling with the fire, I was beginning to feel my energy drain at a disastrous rate. Within a few seconds, I could not protect her. Then, the fire subsided. I had beaten him at his own game! I was utterly drained. "Shinyuu, go defeat him!" I yelled before I collapsed, exhausted. Sumiye rushed him. Weak and drained, Phelex could not hold back the assault that rained on him. Finally, the philosopher's stone slipped from his finger. The stone wall fell and we were finally free. Then, the unexpected occurred. Phelex rushed at me and took me in his arms. I was a hostage…

"You take the philosopher's stone and your best friend dies! Does that seem like a worthy trade to you? Remember, human transmutation is the greatest taboo ever," uttered Phelex slyly. Sumiye slowly turned her head. "Who said he was my best friend?" she remarked. With that, she took the philosopher's stone and ran out of the cave. "Did she just say that I was not her friend? Who was I to her? Was I just a tool? I risked my life for her and she said I was nothing!" I bellowed. I broke down. Everything I knew was just a made-up story I believed in. All she ever wanted was me to be there to protect her. I was just a tool she used. I cried, preparing for my inevitable death.

Phelex looked at me. He understood the pain I was going through. He felt like an outcast, someone who was not appreciated enough. That's when he said it. "Would you like to join me?" I looked at him. "Aren't you going to kill me? You're a demon. That's what you do." He said," Looking at you, I have had a change of heart. If you do come into my ranks, I can teach you things you have never known before. I can teach you the truth, unlocking all the mysteries of alchemy. You can finally have your revenge." I looked at him. He meant what he had said. Even after all she had done, I still loved her. But she has just left me like I'm dirt. Could I do it? I felt so conflicted.

Looking up, I said "Teach me…"


End file.
